Spawn's Final Fantasy
by Coby Dygan
Summary: The tale of how and why Spawn traveled to Spira to destroy the evil that is Sin.
1. The second comming of Sin and Spawn

**

* * *

**

Spira (Zanarkand)

* * *

Night time, flashes of light, in the distance people are screaming. A voice, that of a teenage girl, is heard "Oh my gosh!" She exclaims "There he is its Tidus!" A man dressed in a yellow, blue vest and baggy shorts begins to descend into the crowd of people gathered around the square. "Hey how's it going?" he asks the crowd of people as a smile lights up his face. Yes this man is Tidus, the young blitzball prodigy and the son of legendary blitzball player Jecht.

As Tidus begins the decent into the crowd of people, three small children run up to him holding what appears to be a "blitzball". "Tidus, Tidus! Will you sign my blitzball?" "Sure, no problem" he says as he leans down and pulls out a pen. He quickly scribbles his signature on the blitzball for the children. "There you go" he says as he puts the pen away. The children all look down and start to smile as they look back up at him "Thank you Tidus!" they yell with a mix of pride and happiness. Then as the children step back two young girls run up. "We love you Tidus!" they both scream in unison. Tidus smiles at the two girls "Hey thanks ladies; you're going to the big game tonight right?" he asks looking at them and flashing them a smile. The two girls nod without saying a word listening intently. "Well then where are you sitting and I'll give you a sign when I make a goal" he says as he waves his arms up in the air "And that'll mean that goal was for you, OK?" The two girls begin to giggle with joy "I'm at C-3" one girl begins, "And I'm at C-4" the other girl finishes. "Well I'll look for you and give you the sign OK?" He nods at them and begins to walk away a smile on his face. As Tidus walks away the girls scream with glee and begin jumping up and down.

Later that night in the middle of the big game… The announcer's voice is heard echoing throughout the huge blitzball arena, "The Zanarkand Abes have the control of the ball, it's Tidus' move now, anything can happen, Goal! Tidus makes it in with an incredible shot that knocked the goalie right in the head!" As Tidus' fans scream and cheer he looks around for the two girls he saw earlier and waves his arms. The two girls, seeing this, both scream and almost pass out from joy.

During halftime… A large quake shakes the stadium with intense force and the stands echo with the same cries and shrieks of terror. "What the hell is that?" Tidus thought to himself looking around frantically. He peers out a nearby window and when his eyes meet the sky his heart nearly drops to his feet. "It can't be" he begins as he looks up at the darkening sky, "please no, not Sin!" Tidus dashes out of the stadium past all the screaming fans.

As Tidus runs frantically from the stadium he stops dead in his tracks as a large crash of thunder echoes throughout the city and lightning stabs the ground 2 feet away from where he stands, causing an explosion of hellfire and metal shards to rain down on him. "Damn, that was close too close." He sighs. "Tidus!" a voice calls out to him. Tidus' head whips to the right as he hears his name being called. The being standing there was a man in a long big red coat, his left hand pulled through the sleeve and a giant katana held against his back. "Auron? Is that you?" Tidus asks as the man begins to walk slowly over to him. "Yes Tidus, it's me." He replies his face shrouded by the rim of his coat. Auron looks at Tidus over the rim of his small pair of sunglasses. "It's been awhile Tidus."

Right when Tidus is about to answer his friend a shriek like roar echoes from out of the clouds as a giant monstrous form slowly appears. "Damn, it is Sin!" Tidus curses the beast. "Yes" Auron begins, "and we'll be in much more trouble if we stay here we can talk later come on run!" Those words being said Auron runs off leaving Tidus a little confused. "Hey, wait up!" he yells as he chases after Auron.

As Tidus and Auron continue to run some huge scale like things fall out of the sky. "What are those?" Tidus wonders aloud. "Tidus watch out, their Sin spawn!" Auron shouts. They both stop as the creatures land in front of them. As Tidus looks at them Auron calls his name. "Tidus catch!" he says as he tosses something to him. "What's this?" he asks looking at the sword in his hand, "A sword?" he turns to Auron. "Yes it was your father's Tidus. He wanted you to have it if anything happened to you." he says as he spins around slicing through two of the monsters spilling blood and guts around where he just stood, he looks back at Tidus. "You do know how to use that right?" he says with a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Of course I do." Tidus responds with a smirk on his face, "Watch this." he says as he leaps into the air and slices through one of the beasts just as it was about to attack. "See told you." he says as he turns back to his friend. "Watch out!" Auron shouts as he swings his mighty blade down crushing the skull of one of the demons. "You get too cocky and you'll end up dead, now run kill the ones in your way and keep going." that being said they run through the puddles of crimson on the street and head toward the bridge.

The duo's blades were covered with slime and dyed a deep crimson as they got to the bridge. "Thats all of them." Tidus says as he stops and looks around. Just then a loud shriek like roar echoes throughout the city. Tidus and Auron both look up to the sky to see Sin. "Damn, whats it doing now?" Tidus thought aloud. "Nothing good I'm sure, come on lets go!" Auron comments blandly. They both make a mad dash for the bridge only to be cut off as a giant scale plummets to the bridge before them. "Damn." Auron curses under his breath. As the Sin spawn begins to take form the battle begins.

* * *

**Boss : Sin spawn**

* * *

Tidus looks at the beast before them and glances over at Auron. "So" he begins glancing back to the monster, "We gotta take him out." he says just as blandly as Auron had spoken before. "Yeah." Auron agreed. "You ready?" Tidus asks still looking at the monster. "Lets go." Auron replies as he walks forward cracking his neck. no longer had the two spoken those words had the sin spawn launched an attack, tentacles flew at the two with deadly speed and in great numbers. Tidus and Auron both spun away in opposite directions and began a charge toward the beast. Tidus got there first and sprang up with a slight spin to dodge a few tentacles from the demon and as the tentacles hit the ground Tidus comes down with a slash that lops all of them off. As the departed tentacles squirmed Auron comes up under the beast and gives it a mighty slice up causing a huge gash to form in the monsters chest. 

The sin spawn gave a shriek of pain as blood spewed everywhere. The beast began to thrash wildly as blood continued to rain down upon the ground. "This should do it." Auron said as he took a drink out of the jug at his side. "Bushido skill, Tornado!" he yells as he spins a few times then stops and swings his massive blade with extreme force causing a huge gale to smash and slice into his enemy. The sin spawn utters one last shriek of pain as it gets horribly ripped to shreds and tossed over the bridge in bloody pieces.

* * *

**Victory!**

* * *

After the Sin spawn is gone and a few moments pass Auron looks over to Tidus, "You OK?" he asks as he steps toward him. "Yeah I'm OK." he replies breathing kind of heavily "I'm just a little shaken up that's all." Tidus then looks over at where the monster stood and glances down at the bloody ground. "I would'nt believe it if this blood was'nt here as proof." he chuckles a little "this seems like, in a way, it's just a dream." Hearing this Auron laughs a little "If only he knew" he thought to himself. "Hey what's so funny?" Tidus snaps at the laughing Auron. "Nothing, just a thought." he replies looking away to the horizon. 

"Hey Auron..." Tidus begins to say when he gets cut off by a flash of light. "Huh?" he says aloud as he looks toward the horizon as well. What he sees fills him with terror, Sin was about to launch a blast that would destroy his hometown beyond repair. "Well" Auron begins to say as he silently walks away "your story is about to begin." then he vanishes. "Wait story?" Tidus asks as he looks to were Auron once stood. "Auron!" he shouts as he looks frantically about "where are you?" but there was no answer. Tidus began to think, forgetting all about sin "what did he mean?" he thought to himself "what story?"

Just as Tidus began to think beyond those few phrases Sin launched his attack and Tidus snapped back to reality. Tidus looked back out at the horizon and his eyes grew wide. He opened his mouth to speak but no words could pass his lips, all that could escape was a horrified scream as he was swallowed up by sin. Tidus felt like he was falling, falling through nothing his mind began to race with thoughts like "What's happening. What did Auron mean? What's going to happen to me?" then all went black as one phrase echoed inside his mind. The last thing Auron said to him "It looks like your story is about to begin...your story...about to begin...story...begin..." then all went black and Tidus' mind went silent.

* * *

**Earth (Rat Alley)**

* * *

"Al Simmons, that used to be my name." A dark almost demonic voice is heard. "That was a long time ago...Before my assassination." The voice continues. 'I was sent to hell, there i struck a "deal with the devil' with a demon named Malebolgia, I agreed to be a 'hellspawn' or lieutenant in hell's army for the opportunity to see my wife, Wanda, one last time." The voice takes on an angry tone "I was returned to earth but at a price, I had a horribly scarred and burnt body, and a small amount of my memory intact." The voice then takes a more calm tone once more. "I did attain demonic powers, I was nearly invincible!" "After I regained my memory, was hunted by an angel named Angela, and almost killed by the Redeemer, I gained immense power that equaled both heaven and hell!" A deep rumble of laughter is heard as the voice begins to speak once more. "I had one bitch of a fight against the dark god Urizen, but i imprisoned him inside the earth and ultimately ended his reign of terror." 

"By this time Malebolgia was at his weakest, I found a way into hell and killed the demonic bastard that i was forced to call my 'master' later i found out that it was Malebolgia himself that planned the battle with Urizen." the sound of thunder just then echoes. "After those events took place I was offered two things, one was the crown to hell, and two was entrance into heaven, I denied them both. I knew i had something more to do with my time." lightning flashes then and a city is seen. "The place you see before you is what i like to call 'Rat City' that is where i live since i cannot go back to my home." lightning flashes once more. "This is where i spend my time now. In 'Rat Alley' cleaning up ,as people like to say, the trash that walks the streets." lightning flashes again and an alleyway is seen. "I am now known by the name 'Spawn' even though I still go by Al." lightning flashes once more and a light flickers on in the alley lighting up the darkness.

A figure steps forward out of the shadows, a tall man garbed in a black and white suit with chains hanging at his sides, a ragged torn crimson cape draped about his shoulders, spiked boots on his feet and gloves of the same fashion cover his hands.A black and white matching mask covers his face, his eyes glow an eerie, ghastly green. "That was then this is now." The man says in that same dark voice. "Recently I've sensed a great evil somewhere far and distant. An evil greater than anything that threatens the earth." The man points towards a wall and a swirling hole appears on its surface and the man steps through the entrance. "That is why I have decided to investigate this strange force." The man's voice fades away and silence takes over once again.


	2. The ruins and the divers

* * *

Spira (Abandoned Ruins)

* * *

Tidus woke up in a daze... "What happened?" he thought aloud as he got up. "Where am I?" he asked himself. As he looked around he realized he was no longer in Zanarkand. "What is this place?" he thought as he began to look around again. After a few minutes he began to shiver "And why is it so cold?" Tidus, feeling curious, begain to walk around and explore his new location and after a while he got to a dead end. "Now where to go?" he wondered aloud as he then looked down and saw a big pool of water. "I wonder if there's anything down there?" he thought to himself. After a while of pondering his options he decided to jump in and take a look under the surface.

The splash he made disturbed some fish-like creatures. "What are those?" he thought to himself. "They look like a form of Sin spawn, but Sin is not around here...I hope." The fish creatures looked like mutated piranahs, clearly they were pissed as they darted at Tidus trying to attack and rip his flesh to shreds. "Woah! Those little shits are trying to kill me." Tidus, remembering he had that sword Auron gave him before the encounter with Sin, began to fight back.


End file.
